


Moments In Time

by quinzzzells



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddles, Depression, F/F, Intimacy, OCD, connverse - Freeform, onion is a devil child, soft fluff, theyre gay and they love eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinzzzells/pseuds/quinzzzells
Summary: Amethyst nor Peridot know how to really tell the other how they feel, but until then, they're fine with the precious moments they have together.





	1. Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> man its 4:30 and im writing gay grapes instead of sleeping so

Amethyst really didn't know where she was or what time it was when she woke, but from the urgency in Peridot's voice, she assumed later then 9 am. She was wound in piles of covers and clothes, a big blob of old torn shirts functioning as a pillow. 

"Periiiiiiii... It's only 9:30. In like, the morning. On Saturday." Amethyst groaned, pulling her blanket over her head.

 

"But it's imperative to get an early start for productive functioning and bodily work!" Peridot pointed, standing over the edge of the lumpy mattress. Her small hands worked in odd signals, trying to describe her words.

 

Amethyst rolled onto her right side, mane of lavender locks spilling over the bed and onto the clothes and blankets like paint. She rested her cheek on one hand, and sighed.  
"Why do that when you can nap and snuggle?"

 

Peridot scrunched her nose in an adorably off put nature, pointing her right index finger into the air before she looked at Amethyst with intense curiosity.   
"..What is 'snuggle,' Amethyst?"

 

The Quartz blinked slowly, before softly chuckling and sitting up.   
"It's what you do when you wanna chill with a person or nap with 'em, you lay or sit real close to them and kinda hold eachother until you fall asleep." She rolled her hand in the air, not paying attention to Peridot's expressions.

 

"That sounds intensely violent." Peridot droned, looking a tad frightened. 

 

Amethyst waved her hand, smiling. "No no, nerd. It's what you do when you care about someone a whole lot!" 

 

Peridot blinked, sitting on the side of Amethyst's bed.  
"Hm... Could you... Show me?" The green gem whispered, toying with her strong, limber fingers.

 

Amethyst blinked, disbelief in her features, before it was replaced with love. She nodded twice, smiling lop sidedly at Peridot.   
"Course, for my favorite nerd."

 

Peridot didn't know what to do, so she gave her hand to Amethyst, who took it gently. She scooted over from her warm spot on the lumpy bed and pulled Peridot with her.

 

"Does 'snuggle' always require a bed?" Peri's voice mewled, unsure about what everything was and what was going on.

 

"Well, naw. If you're sleepin' yeah, but you can snuggle pretty much anywhere." Amethyst mulled over, fluffing out an actual pillow for Peridot to sleep on.

 

"A pillow?" She questioned, looking curious.

 

"Yeah, its like, we're gonna sleep. But, we press ourselves together to help eachother sleep." Amethyst plopped the pillow down by Peridot, who took it and adjusted it to how she liked it.

 

"That sounds uncomfortable." Peridot laid down on the pillow, giving the pile of clothes and blankets a sideways glance before pulling a soft, pink blanket up to her chin.

 

"It's actually real nice." Amethyst smiled, laying next to Peridot. They made eye contact, before Amethyst blinked.

 

"What now?" Peridot remarked, blinking.

 

"Now.. You just do what you want. If you wanna come close to me and snuggle into me, you can totally do that. If you don't want to, that's totally fine too." Amethyst closed her eyes, yawning.

 

Peridot thought about it for a moment, squinting. She got wide eyes, and slowly began to move closer to the Quartz, until she was almost a foot away. 

 

At that moment, Peridot debated a lot of things, but she realized that she wanted to feel what Amethyst's arms felt like around her. So, she moved over, and she was suddenly pressed into Amethyst.

 

Her breath caught in her lungs, the strong smell of lavender and ocean wafted towards her. Amethyst's skin was soft and very warm, contrasting to her own cool skin. Peridot made a very, very slight sound.

 

Amethyst looked at Peri's hair, which was now in her face. She grinned, and threw her thick, sturdy arm around Peridot's waist, pulling her closer. Peridot gasped a tad at the sudden contact.

 

"P? Is this okay?" Amethyst spoke, softly. Thumb rubbing a little circle into the technician's side. 

 

"Y-yes... I think.." Peridot trailed off, as their legs slowly tangled together, and a soft, warm feeling of drowsiness enveloped them. Peri softly pressed her face into Ame's chest, letting out a large breath.

 

"You think?" Amethyst queried, confused. Pudgy fingers combing through soft hair.

 

"I think I like this." Peridot blinked, green orbs glistened.

 

"I think I do too." Amethyst whispered, staring at the wall, with big sapphire eyes.

 

The two soon fell asleep in eachothers arms, soft smiles on their faces.


	2. The Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's new rides at funland! Steven, Amethyst and Connie find out, and they can't leave Shorty Squad Member Peridot, before they try the new foods and rides!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the ferris wheel, its gonna get Gay. thanks for all the nice comments on the last chapter btw! they make me smile and motivate me lots!

Peridot didn't think of eating as the most... pleasant, thing. It caused indigestion and heartburn, in common terms, and what happened after that was rather gross, in her own opinion. She certainly didn't want to experience it.

 

But when her quartz came in, starry eyed and pumped, dragging Steven and Connie with, she couldn't help but to wonder what it was about.

 

"Peri!" Amethyst shouted, along with a huge grin from Steven and a similar smile from Connie. The shouting, was unnecessary due to them being hardly 15 feet away from eachother. Smiles were more appreciated. 

 

"Yes, Amethyst?" Peridot spoke, looking up from her tablet.

 

"Nerd, Funland has all this cool food and Mr.Smiley set up new rides!" Amethyst's impossible rambunctious personality seemed to amp up a few notches.

 

"Uh..." Peridot blinked, before remembering her alien and how truly... fun, despite the many setbacks, her last experience there was. Hopefully there wasn't a devil child to break more rides.

 

"Yeah! There's even a ferris wheel!" Steven grinned, eating a few fry bits.

 

"You HAVE to come Peridot! It'll be so fun!" Connie snatched a bit from Steven, offering an apologetic smile.

 

"Yeah P! We can ride one together!" Amethyst wobbled over to Peridot in her Amethyst fashion, and offered a callused hand.

 

Peridot debated on going or not, hot weather, so many people. Not to mention the odd smell of throw up near the "Port-A-Potty". It made her uncomfortable. But, when she saw the sheen in Amethyst's eyes, this was something she really wanted to do with her, something she endeared, Peridot blinked.

 

Amethyst's deep blues gave an excited look, and a soft fear of being rejected, insecurity. She was horribly insecure of herself and the things she'd say about herself would hurt Peri's feelings. 

 

Green fingers slid in between purple ones as she offered a nervous smile.  
"Okay."

 

Steven and Connie whooped with excitement and held the door, Amethyst grinned and happiness glowed from her, as she helped Peridot up, throwing an arm around her lithe shoulder n giggling.

 

Peridot, already a flustered mess, was in for a big ride.


	3. The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Funland to see their shorty squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SO sorry for the super late update, lifes been very hectic but it's chilling back out, so this chapter will be extra long and fluffy!

The sun was just beginning to touch the waves, as the group made their way down the boardwalk. Amethyst had her right eye closed, left lazily open, and thick arms crossed behind her head.

 

Peridot toyed with her fingers in a fidgety way, biting back the bile of anxiety as she focused on the smells in the air and where she was.

 

Amethyst looked at the green gem, placing a callused hand on a lithe shoulder. Peridot jumped, before seeing it was Amethyst's hand, and she settled back into a comfortably close proximity to Amethyst, lightly brushing against the soft hair crossing her forearms.

 

Peridot looked at Amethyst, for confirmation as the Quartz wrapped her arm around Peridot's lithe shoulders.  
Peridot gave a soft sigh of contentedness, as Amethyst chuckled.

 

Connie and Steven watched, the duo holding hands and giggling at the obvious affectionate display.

 

"It's like when the insecure lead protagonist swoons the aloof, nerdy best friend but neither of them know it!" Connie whispered in Steven's ear.

 

Steven giggled, before whispering back.  
"And they accidently fall in love by the sunset?"

 

Connie grinned and nodded,  
"Yeah!"

 

"I wish they'd just say it,"  
Steven trailed off, looking down.

 

"Well, maybe we can help them!"  
Connie thought, letting go of Steven's pudgy fingers for her phone, the music from their fusion playing. 

 

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, confused.

 

"We leave them 'alone', go undercover, and set the mood." Connie gave off diamond shaped eyes.

 

Steven gasped and did starry eyes, grinning.  
"What about Stevonnie?" He harshly whispered. 

 

"Yeah, perfect!"  
Connie spoke as they entered funland.

 

The jam buds trotted off to the corndog vendor, talking about their plan and smiling. 

 

Amethyst blinked, feeling Peridot brush her fingers against her burly knuckles.   
"Peri? We're here..." She smiled gently.

 

Peridot yanked away from Amethyst's tender embrace, gulping for air as they entered Funland.  
"Uhm! Oh, yes! I knew that, ha ha." Peridot swallowed awkwardly.

 

Amethyst chuckled, grabbing her hand as she trotted into the amusement park, Peridot stuttering and following behind.  
"A-Amethyst!"

 

"Come on Peri! You only live once!" Amethyst giggled, as they passed the first stands.

 

"Amethyst, we're eternal!" Peridot failed her other arm, before she tripped and scraped her knee.

 

"Ow." Peridot gently held her knee, wincing.

 

"Peri!" Amethyst stopped immediately, sitting by Peridot, eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

 

"It's just an abrasion..." Peridot went to get up, before Amethyst quickly got up and left her.

 

"A.. Amethyst?" Peridot spoke, following her shortly but Amethyst was surprisingly fast. She had a terribly hurt look on her face.

 

"Amethyst?" Peridot blinked, anxiety growing to a choking proportion. Was she that embarrassing? She just got hurt, but that was so embarrassing, pathetic. 

Peridot sat down, tears going to well in her eyes.  
She began to sniffle, before thumping steps echoed and she was suddenly lifted into thick arms.

 

Amethyst smiled at Peridot, presenting a box of Wonder Woman bandaids, before she caught the tears in her eyes.   
"Peri? You okay, what's wrong?" Amethyst asked, sitting down, as she got a little pad with alcohol on it.

 

"I... thought you left because I embarrassed you.." Peridot choked out, looking to the side as she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

 

"Peri... you're perfect, I'd never be embarrassed of you. Also, this is gonna sting so bear with me." Amethyst smiled gently, brushing a lock of unruly yellow haid from her eyes.

 

Peridot's eyes shined, before she winced and hissed at the alcohol. Amethyst gently put bactine on the scratch and put a bandaid on her wound.

 

Amethyst stood up with Peridot in her arms, as she smiled softly.

 

Peridot locked eyes with her, the two losing themselves in their gazes. 

 

Sour Cream passed by, coughing and startling the two out of their trance.

 

"So uh! Let's get to those rides, hunh?!'' Amethyst sweated, offering her hand.

 

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Peridot gripped her hand, as the two headed to the lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peridot has anxiety and amethyst has depression and a form of ocd surprisingly


End file.
